


When It Goes From Crazy To Crazier

by Breya_Renee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breya_Renee/pseuds/Breya_Renee
Summary: Lisa is a twelve year old girl who was raised by animals all over the world. She was captured and brought to Canton, Ohio to start a new life as a human than an animal. Read as she gains friends, family, and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Breya. I am 14 years old. This is my first story on this website. i just started, literally today. I will write as much as I can. This was also one of the only websites that weren't blocked on my school chromebook. Wattpad is blocked. Can you believe that???!!!!! My favorite color is blue. I like any fandom that has to do with SSA Dr Spencer Reid, Sebastian Smythe, and Barry Allen. I promise that this notes through out the future will be more interesting, but I just wanted to tell you guys a little bit about myself. Also, most of my place names are real places in Canton, Ohio. And some names of people. Don't worry, I have permission. I repeat these names are not made up by me. Everytime I write I will add new information about myself and the story.

Hi! I’m Lisa (No, I don't have a middle or last name) and I was raised by animals all over the world. I was born to a couple who later died when I was 3 hours old. They were murdered. I’m basically a person with natural super speed. I was nameless until I was seven years old when I was named by a gorilla named Grodd. I was raised by horses until I was two years old. I was raised by gazelles until I was three years old. I was raised by cheetahs until I was four in a half years old. I was raised by asian elephants until I was five years old. I was raised by polar bears until I was six years old. (I don’t really know how I got to the polar bears but it happened.) I was raised by jungle animals until I was twelve years old, but then I was captured by the bad people. I was chased down and taken away from my family. Some of them ended up injured trying to help me get away. I felt a prick in my neck and fell to the ground. I wake up to see that I am in a truck surrounded by people. The van suddenly stopped and shut off. I was lead down a hall and into this colorful room. The random man guided me in, closed the door. **!CLICK!** I claw and growl at the door. I am exhausted so I stop and look around. I was in this amazingly big white room that had a beautiful humongous white bed, a pink nightstand, a purple closet, a green drawer, and a mysterious blue door. I walk slowly towards the blue door and what was inside shocked me. A Bathroom! I´ve never seen one of these before. I see this weird knob thing and I turn it. Suddenly, water slowly fills the giant sink. I freak out because I don't know what to do to stop it. I finally stop it and continue looking around. I see two little boxes on the wall one near the bathroom and the other near the exit door. I walk over to one and play with it to see what it does. I flipped the switch and was immediately engulfed in darkness. I begin to panic when suddenly the door opens and the light flutters on. “What are you doing?” I jump in fright, but remain silent. “It’s okay, the boss just wants to meet you. Can you follow me?” The man asks kindly. I nod slowly as he reaches out for me. The moment I realize that he is reaching for my hand, I flinch and curl into a ball. “Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you. What’s your name?” I didn’t make a sound. “I’m Leonard, but you can call me Leo, Len, or Lenny.” He smiles, widely and I smile back but little. “I’m Lisa.” “Nice to meet you, Lisa. Ready to go?” I nod slowly and grab his hand. He leads me out of the room and down the long hallway. We stop at the end of the hallway in front of a door. Lenny grabs the doorknob and enters in behind me to make sure I don’t try to make a run for it. The scene in front of me surprises me. In front of me is........


End file.
